los odiamos,xo no podemos vivir sin ellos
by africa black
Summary: Son ellos,los mas egocentricos,narcisistas,capullos,"listillos","machitos"...xo tienen ese toque q nos vuelve locas a todas.Hablo,x supuesto,de los merodeadores...and cia
1. Default Chapter

**Bueno,aquí va mi primer fic,espero q os gusto.Ah,se me olvidaba,nada de esto es mio,algo completamente obvio y q ya habreis deducido,asi q ,x favor, no me denuncieis...ok?seria muy desgraciada si lo hicierais.Bueno,señoras y señores,niños y niñas harrimaniacos o no,aqui esta,con todos ustedes:**

**Los odiamos, pero no podemos vivir sin ellos.**

**1.Todo vuelve a la normalidad.**

Nos situamos en una casa de londres. Para ser más exactos, en la última casa de la calle

Prestown, al norte de Londres.

Los habitantes de esa casa se componen por: a) Un matrimonio rondando los 50.B) Una chica

de unos 20 años y un tanto desequilibrada.C)Otra chica, de unos 17 años (tampoco muy

normal). D) Un conejo llamado Yanko, mascota del punto C.

Una de las partes de esta historia trata sobre el punto C, la chica de 17 años y poco normal,

llamada Lilianne Evans, alias Lily. Sus padres son el punto A: MAthew y Rose Evans, o los

señores Evans,como prefirais.Son el típico matrimonio con el que la gente se pregunta

si de verded se quieren tanto o solo fingen.

El punto B está formado básicamente por Petunia Evans, la adorable hermana de Lily,

ellas dos se quieren mucho y disfrutan de su mutua compañía (ahora esto lo leeis inversamente

y tendreis una idea de la auténtica relación entre Petu y Lily).

Ahora nos centraremos en Lily. Esta chica nació en 1960, muy inteligente...pero

le perdía su

enorme bocaza, ya que todo lo que pensaba lo decía. Tb era terca, tanto que las mulas se

sentían inferiores en su presencia.

para ella lo más importante eran sus amigas y su familia,y aunque se empeñara

en negarlo,todos sabian q en el fondo,girando a la derecha,siguiendo un tramo recto y despues a la izquierda,tambien queria a su hermana.

de peque no era muy sociable. No es que ahora lo fuera,xo x lo menos tenia amigas de verdad.

cuando iba al colegio siempre era la mejor en todo,( menos en educacion fisica)x eso es q siempre

se acercaban a ella,x eso y xq era una de las chicas mas populares,xo nunca tuvo verdaderas amigas.

x eso cuando recibio la carta de Hogwarts diciendo que era una bruja se sintio muy bien...vale,al principio le costo un poco captar la esencia del mensaje,ya q,al ser una chica de 11 años de esas q pensaban "si no lo veo no lo creo" era reacia al pensar q la magia existia.

No fue hasta q un hombre con aspecto de gigante la raptó, la llevo a un sitio q se llamaba Callejon Dragon,o algo parecido(en ese momento no tenia la mente muy clara) cuando creyo en que la magia existia y q un tal dumbledore le habia dicho toda la verdad.

así,el uno de sept. de 1971,se fue con toda su familia(conejo inclusive)al anden 9 y tres cuartos xa comenzar su vida como bruja.Cabe comentar un pequeño accidente que ocurrio: unos chicos "merodeando" x la zona echaron solo dios sabe q cosa en el pelo d petunia,lo q hizo q todas las lechuzas d la zona(muchas muchas muchisimas) acudieran a éste, provocando que Petunia no volviera a pisar la zona hasta unos cuantos años mas tarde.

Seis años mas tarde se encontraba otra vez en ese anden,dispuesta a pasar su ultimo año alli en grande. Cruzo el anden xa encontrarse a un gran tren rojo,q sera el encargado de llevarles a su destino,Hogwarts. Entro en el tren,dispuesta a encontrar un compartimento xa ella y sus amigas o,si estas habian llegado ya,a encontrarlas.

Durante todo el recorrido q llevaba hecho habia estado rezando xa no encontrarse con el ser mas egocentrico,narcisista (con permiso de black),persistente e idiota que habia conocido en sus años de bruja(con permiso de malfoy)...xo la vida d lily no se regia x tener una gran suerte,asi q,se encontro,x supuesto,con "el creido de Potter" segun ella, o con "el dios del sexo James Potter"segun la poblacion femenina q habitaba Hogwarts(profes aparte).

Evans, q haces aqui tan solita,estabas esperando a q viniera x ti,no?venga,sabes q haria todo lo que me pidieras,q solo tienes q pedirmelo,anda,vamos,q t acompaño- dicho esto cogio a lily de la mano y empezo a andar,ignorando los gritos de su "amor xa toda la vida".

JAMES POTTER:chico alto,fuerte,con un gran atractivo (buff)pelo revelde (mucho) y azabache,con ojos marrones y gafas. Era muy alegre y optimista,soñador,ligón,con cierto grado inmaduro que volvía locas a todas las chicas,incluso a la Evans,q si no se le tiraba al cuello era xq habia hecho un juramento de abstinencia y moriria virgen (segun el).

Bien,ya t he traido a tu destino,amor mio,asiq sera mejor q t suelte,xq como me vean algunas de tus amigas se me echaran encima pensando q queria hacerte algo pecaminoso,lo cual es cierto,xo ahora no es el mejor momento,verdad?- y sin mas se fue,no sin antes darle un beso a lily en los labios.

cinco minutos mas tarde Arabella Figg salio del compartimento y se encontro a Lily de la misma forma en q "el creido de Potter" la habia dejado, es decir, en shock.

Lily,que haces ahi parada? Tienes la misma cara que cuando Potter t beso el año pasado...anda,venga,pasa ya-dijo Bell,haciendo un hueco xa q esta pasara,xo al ver q segui con la misma postura,la cogio fuertemente del brazo y la metio dentro.

ARABELLA FIGG(BELLA): chica alta,con el pelo rizado y rubio cobrizo, ojos azules...De las gryffindor's de su generacion,ella era la unica pura,es decir,gryffindor hasta la medula. Sus padres eran ambos magos.Estaba en constante guerra con "el ignorante Lupin",como lo llamaba ella, o con el "adorable Lupilu" como decían el resto.

En un futuro no muy lejano sería obligada x Dumbledore a aparentar ser una vieja rodeada d gatos xa vigilar a un mocoso con complejo de héroe(palabras textuales de bell).Timida con los chicos(en lo q a citas se refiere), irradiaba felicidad,siempre veía las cosas positivas...en este aspecto se parecía mucho a James.

En el compartimento ya estaban las gemelas Canterbury,Alice y Mery. Ambas con el pelo negro y liso y con los ojos azules.Ahí acababa el parecido.Alice era muy parecida a Lily,aunq quizás tenia menos sentido de la vergüenza, mientras q Mery era mas reservada y siempre iba acompañada de un toq de misterio q volvia loco a Snape. Las dos estaban en Slytherin,aunque el sombrero dud´en mandar a Mery a Ravenclaw y a Alice a Gryffindor, ya sabreis mas o menos por qué.

También se encontraba allí Susan Vance.

SUSAN VANCE: el sombrer seleccionador estuvo a punto de mandarla a Hufflepuff x su lealtad y xq era muy trabajadora,xo la vena Gryffindor ganó el combate.Era castaña con los ojos marrones,q en el sol tenian reflejos verdes,muy delgada y acomplejada xq decia q tenia poco pecho segun ella, el justo segun sus amigas, y el perfecto segun Fabian Prewett.Tenia pecas x la zona d la nariz y las mejillas,pecas q volvian loco a Fabian, aunq en una mayoria d veces no lo demostro,lo q provoco q Susan se cansara del rollo q llevaban y lo dejara. Aun asi, el era el unico q podia hacer q esa objetividad de Susan se fuera al carajo.

Anda q si,luego me decís a mi,xo las q mas tardan son Anne y Ashley,eh?- dijo Lily,un poco picada de q siempre le echaran la bronca a ella x llegar tarde.

Eso es xq Anne volvio hace dos días de ese internado xa reformar a chicas y que lleguen a convertirse en damas de sociedad,cosa q,personalmente,no creo q hallan logrado,y se estará peleando con Black-dijo Mery.

anda q menuda sorpresa se habría llevado cuando lo viese al llegar,jajajajaja,lo q habría dado x ver su cara...

Decías algo,Bellita?-Anne acababa de llegar.

ANNE POTTER:Anne era todo lo contrario a Mery.Julia Potter envidiaba los buenos modales de Mery xa su nieta,ya q según ella, una reunión de hombres discutiendo sobre un partido de Quidditch en una taberna era mucho mas sofisticada q Anne. No penseis mal,no es q fuera una versión modernizada del grandisimo king kong,sino q cuando se cabreaba, de cada 5 palabras q decía,6 eran tacos.Ultimamente se estaba intentando controlar un poco,ya q el año pasado, "el impotente Black",según ella, o "el viril Black" según el resto, fue a su casa a comer y, como Anne era una chica irascible cuando se trataba de el,esto provoco un aumento considerable de su mala leche, lo que origino un pequeño infarto al corazon a Julia,q nunca habia oido decir tantas veces la palabra "polla" y la palabra "capar" en la misma... conversacion,es mas,nunca las había oido en la misma frase. Eso fue lo q provoco q estas vacaciones Anne las pasara en un internado cuyo lema era: "llegan hechas fierecillas y salen mujercillas" (imaginaos las pobres vacaciones de Anne,no os da lástima?). Como es lógico,esto no funciono,lo q hizo q su odio a Black aumentara. El sombrero queria mandarla a Slytherin x su vena psicopata.

Chicas,os juro q este año lo capo.

Pues más te vale q sea verdad,xq llevas dos años diciendo lo mismo y sé a ciencia cierta,es decir,x Bell,q todavía no lo has conseguido- dijo Ashley,xo se arrepintio enseguida al ver la cara de pánico de Bell y la de sorpresa de Anne.

ASHLEY GRAHAM:era una chica despistada xo adorable,lo q hacía q sus meteduras de pata(como ésta)no tuvieran importancia. Era rubia,xo no como Bell,sino rubia platina de esas q hacian cuestionar la veracidad de su pelo,cosa q Bell seguia cuestionando.Muy blanca de piel,con ojos marrones, y el cuerpo era muy parecido a Susan,ya q eran primas. El sombrero seleccionador estuvo a punto de mandarla a Gryffi,xo en este caso gano su vena Hufflepuff.

¿como?-rugio la hermana de James (eran hermanos mellizos), las otras chicas retrocedieron x precaución,ya q no querian q los restos de Bell cayeran sobre ellas.

Veras,Anne,es q tuve q ir el año pasado al cuarto de los EPQSQRNI (energumenos pervertidos q solo quieren robar nuestra inocencia),buscando al gili mas gili de todos y...

Para q ibas buscando a Potter?-se atrevio a interrumpir LIly

Perdona Lils,xo ese puesto lo ocupa actualmente Snape,q me tiene acosada,me ha mandado mas de 10 cartas en todo el verano y fue en la nº 15 cuando se dio cuenta de q no pensaba responderle.-dijo Mery,enfadada de verdad.

Y una mier... todas sabemos q Longbottom es un capullo- añadio la siempre delicada Alice.

No estoy de acuerdo,pienso q es el Prewett insurrecto,es decir,Fabian,Louis es un encanto,el q es un cabrón.

Cuando Ashley iba a protestar,diciendo q no debería decir tantas cosas de alguien q llevaba siendo su rollo desde principios del año pasado hasta finales del mismo, Anne se hartó:

Susan,todas sabemos q el insurrecto no t demuestra publicamente todo lo q t quiere, Alice,ya sabemos q Longbottom no t deja tranquila y q quiere guerra, Mery,sabemos q Snape es un tanto...obsesibo-psicopata y Lily...sabemos todas las presentes q t mueres de deseo hacia mi hermano,xo...os importa?-dijo señalandose a si misma y a Bell-estabamos hablando.

Eso,ademas,yo tenia q decir q el gili mas gili era Lupin...pues eso, q yo le estaba buscando, y como no estaba en su habitacion, entre al cuarto de baño y me encontre con Black desnudo,eso es todo.

Anne,conteniendose de preguntarle como estaba el chico dotado, anatomicamente hablando,asintio.

y xa q querias tu hablar con "lupilu" si le odias...?-pregunto Lily.

Todas las chicas hicieron gestos de afirmacion,algunas dijeron eso,eso y otras simplemente se le quedaron mirando interrogativamente.Bella no podía contarles q había ido xa pedirle una explicación de por qué le había besado,ya q era su primer beso(recordemos q Bella es muy tímida) y xa ver si con la tontería se llevaba otro mas(timida,xo lista). En su grupo solo habia una regla: pasar de los tios unicromosomaticos ,es decir,de todos los tios q habian en Hogwart de la generacion del 70.Pues bien,esa era la única regla q todas habían quebrantado.Es q no se puede ser tan rebelde...

Viendo el panorama,Bella dijo la única cosa q hizo q todas sus amigas respiraran tranquilas:

Para caparlo.

Y funciono,todas dejaron salir el aire contenido durante esos segundos de tensa conversación.

En un compartimento un poco alejado del de las chicas, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black esperaban a que los demas llegaran...

...Y así fue como todo ocurrio-Sirius le estaba explicando el chichón "made in Anne" que llevaba en la cabeza despues de q este le preguntara que qué tal le había ido en el internado de Francia.

SIRIUS BLACK:un chico alto,con el pelo moreno,aunq no tanto como el de James,xo eso si,con una elegancia con la q James(y despues Harry) solo soñaria.Tenía los ojos azules y un cuerpo...(no es necesario decir el cuerpo q tenía,verdad?). Ashley era su mejor amiga,ya q siempre habian sido vecinos, hasta q Sirius se fue de la casa de sus padres.Era el conquistador de Hogwarts y el enemigo nº 1 de Snape. Bateador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.Pasatiempo favorito:meterse con Snape y sacar de quicio a Anne. No podía evitar tenerla cerca y no decirle algo q supiera q le molestara, y mira q lo había intentado...aunque tenía q admitir q tb lo hacia x ver lo guapa q se ponia cuando esos ojos negros intentaban matarle con la mirada, y su pelo...buff,era rizado y negro,y le encantaba. La verdad es q le volvia loco y el a ella tambien,d eso estaba seguro.su asignatura favorita era cuidado de las criaturas magicas.

REMUS LUPIN:un chico...pintoresco.Su aparencia de niño frágil contradecía a todas las bromas de las q era complice y creador y a todas las chicas q caían en sus brazos,todas menos la q el quería,xo eso es otro tema del q hablaremos mas tarde.El,junto con Sirius,era el mas alto del grupo,tenía el pelo dorado y los ojos tb,cosa q adoraban las chicas de su club de fans,q eran las q mas corrían,xq xa alcanzar al licantropo...su cuerpo era pura fibra.Su asignatura favorita era dcao,apartado:animales oscuros.

de q estais hablando?

de como tu hermana le ha hecho ese chichon a padfoot,no crees q es un poco irascible?-pregunto Remus

Mi hermana?no...solo cuando se trata de él-dijo señalando a Sirius.

en ese momento entraron corriendo en el compartimento los gemelos Prewett,Frank Longbottom y Paul Habbot.

FRANK LONGBOTTOM:el,junto con fabian prewett, es el relaciones publicas del colegio,el lleva la zona de gryffindor y hufflepuff. Tiene muchos contactos en el colegio.Es el mejor alumno de defensa contra las artes oscuras,con permiso de Lupin,su especialidad son los duelos,mientras q la de remus son los animales tenebrosos.De estatura media, y pelo y ojos negros,con cara de niño despistado q hacia q todas las chicas suspiraran al verle pasar.(vereis,he quitado a la rata traidora de la historia y he puesto a frank como el cuarto merodeador).

FABIAN PREWETT: su zona de influencia era Ravenclaw y Slytherin,ya q no se llevaba tan mal con ellos como los merodeadores.Tenía desparpajo,encanto y era guapo... q mas se podia pedir?q no estuviera locamente enamorado de Susan Vance,aunq desde q el la dejo(eso es lo q el va diciendo x ahi) lo niega constantemente.El y Remus eran los perfeccionistas.

LOUIS PREWETT: se liaba con todo ser q tuviera a los cromosomas xx,es decir,con todas las tias,ya fueran listas o tontas,guapas o feas,simpaticas o antipaticas...y le sigue una gran lista. El no ponia barreras de selección,como los demas,a el eso no le importaba,quería vivir la vida a tope,ya q cuando tenia cinco años una bruja le habia dicho q iba a morir muy joven(tb se lo dijeron a Fabian,xo el se queria demasiado a si mismo como xa creerselo) y en tercero,su profesora de adivinacion de lo habia vuelto a decir.Era castaño con algunos mechones pelirrojos,con ojos verdes y cuerpo perfecto,al q el de su hermano,que el de los merodeadores y q el de Paul,es decir, q el de todos( q quereis q haga?soy tanto el como Paul tenian cara de estupendisimas personas,ellos eran los encargados de quedarse en el lugar del crimen cuando hacian alguna de las suyas o cuando pasaba algo de lo que tenian q enterarse...Una especie de niño mimado q siempre conseguia lo q queria,excepto cuando quiso matar a Voldemort,eso no lo consiguio...lastima.

PAUL LOVEGOOD : llevaba enamorado de Ashley desde que la vio, y el conocerla solo sirvio xa enamorarse aun mas.tenia el pelo negro con ojos grises y no se conocia a ninguna novia suya,xo se sabia q las habia tenido en un intento fallido de olvidarse de Ashley.su especialidad era mentir,tenia un don.Un pequeño detalle sobre su familia:cuando intentaron meter a su abuela en el manicomio x demencia senil,ésta les echo una maldicion q decia q en la proxima generacion de Lovegood's estaría formada x...digamos q personas un poco excentricas(un poco bastante)

James,Sirius y Frank creaban las bromas, Remus y Fabian las perfeccionaban, mientras q Louis y Paul las llevaban a cabo la mayoria de veces. Esto lo empezaron a llevar a cabo en 4º,cuando ya estaban hartos de castigos,asi q se especializaron cada uno en una cosa,xa asi poder triunfar.Datos importantes sobre su familia:cuando era pequeño,metieron a su abuela al manicomio en contra de su voluntad y como estaba muy enfadada,echo una maldicion a su propia familia,en la q decia q en la siguiente generacion de Lovegood's habria una chica q si estaria loca.Al principio no se lo creyeron,xo mas tarde Paul descubrio q era verdad.

Sirius, que te ha pasado en la cabeza?-pregunto Fabian.

Anne,q no puede evitar sus ganas de tirarse encima de mi,y cuando ibamos rodando x el suelo me he dado con la pata de la mesa y...

Padfoot,cállate,q estás hablando de mi hermana. Lo único q ha pasado,como siempre,es q Sirius le ha preguntado si le había echado d menos y ella ha cogido lo primero q ha visto,q era su bate de quidditch,y se lo ha tirado a la cabeza.

A continuacion, Fabian saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores y se las dio a Louis.

Ves? te dije q no la reformarían...

Al principio de los tiempos,es decir,en 1971,cuando todos entraron a Hogwarts,todos se llevaban muy bien,xo en 3º empezaron a surgir los problemas y en 4º definitivamente dejaron de dirigirse la palabra,xa q en 5º pasaran a pelearse x todos los pasillos en los q se encontraban( sobre todo estas peleas se daban con Lily Vs James, Anne Vs Sirius y Mery Vs Louis). En 6º las peleas se fueron calmando,ahora solo eran verbales,bueno,casi todas,ya q en las tres parejas antes nombradas,las chicas les seguian dando d vez en cuando un guantazo a los chicos.Fue en ese año cuando los chicos salieron como los 7 hombres mas deseados de Hogwarts en la lista oficial de los chicos de Hogwarts ,donde voto Alice a Frank,sin el consentimiento de sus amigas,xo esto es secreto d sumario,bueno,lo era,ya q Ashley se entero x su compañera de cuarto,Diana Jorkinns,q se entero x su hermana Berta,y se le escapo delante de Lily,entonces ésta le echo un sermon y despues la bendijo,acabandose ahí el problema.

Sabeis q quien acabo de besar?

sí,James,a Lily-contesto Frank

y tu como lo sabes?

xq cuando el año pasado la besaste tenias la misma cara-dijo Remus

que cara?

esa en la que parece que estas en un estado de alucinacion progresiva-dijo Sirius.

Bueno,xo solo ha sido un pico,ya q me he ido corriendo xq los de 1º estaban cerca y no queria q se quedaran traumatizados al ver un escandalo publico,q es lo q iba a pasar si seguia besandola un segundo mas.

Ya,y no seria xq tenias miedo a lo q Lily podria haberte hecho?-dijo Louis-bueno,cambiando de tema,chicos,este año me "temo" q no podreis hacer tantas bromas.

¿POR QUE?-gritaron todos horrorizados.

xq estais delante del nuevo premio anual

uff,menos mal q solo es eso,tio,habias conseguido asustarme-dijo Sirius,aun un poco palido.

Sabeis quien es el otro?-pregunto paul

Mery Canterbury, mi adorable cuñadita

Mira Longbottom,xa q sea tu cuñada,ella tendria q ser novia de tu hermano inexistente o tu tendrias q serlo de Alice,y esta ultima opcion es aun mas imposible-dijo Susan,q pasaba x ahi xa ir al servicio y ya de paso oyó la conversación entre su "ex y su grupo de amiguitos" (lease la ultima frase como si Snape dijera "merodeadores").Una vez aclarada la conversación,Susan siguió con su camino.

Esta chica es muy borde,ahora entiendo xq la dejaste,tio-dijo Frank,con un tono herido,ya q nada le molestaba mas q alguien dijera q él no podia conquistar a su Alice.Claro,q el hecho de hacerle la vida imposible era un punto a favor de toda esa gente.

Bueno,volviendo a lo de antes,el caso es q no entiendo cómo han podido elegir premio anual a Mery,xq,si es tan lista¿por que se lio el año pasado con Zabinni?eh?eh?-dijo Fabian,realmente confundido.

No me jodas? xq no me lo habias dicho?-dijo Louis,un poco picado.

mierda-solto fabian,El se habia enterado el año pasado xq susan se lo habia dicho y le habia prometido q no se lo diria a nadie...y q mas da eso ahora?ella me dejo y no me dio ninguna explicacion,se lo merece...espera un momento,tu la dejaste a ella,recuerdalo.

Era un secreto entre Susan y yo.

No entiendo xq la dejaste,haciais muy buena pareja-dijo James.

Eso diselo a ella,ni siquiera me dio una explicacion.

espera un momento,no la dejaste tu?-pregunto Remus.

mierda...bueno,el tema es q no quiero q le digais a nadie q os he dicho lo de mery con zabinni,ok?

de acuerdo-dijeron todos.

Sera cabron-se oyo decir a alguien desde fuera del compartimento.Esa voz se le hacia muy familiar a Fabian.

mierda...

**Hasta aqui el primer capi.X favor,dejadme reviews,xfavor,xfavor,xfavor,xfavor...xfavor,xfavor,xfavor...(horas mas tarde)xfavor,xfavor,xfavor,xfavor. Ahora si me voy,adiosssssss**


	2. el secreto mejor guardado de los merodea...

**El secreto "mejor guardado" de los "merodeadores"**

Será cabrón>>. Eso es lo que iba pensando Susan una vez que habían llegado a Hogwarts. Eso era un secreto q yo,en mi fase de enamorada agilipollada le había contado, y él, xa "agradecerme" la confianza q yo había depositado hacia su persona, va,y se lo dice a los bocazas d sus amigos,y encima, tb a su hermano,q se llevaba fatal con Mery...si es q no hay ni uno q se salve,ya me lo decía Lily .

Susan,te pasa algo?Te noto inquieta- preguntó Lily.

Yo?Inquieta yo?xq?es q t lo parezco?xq si es así no lo estoy,eh?

Pues sí,me lo pareces...-y cuando Susan iba a decirle q si,q estaba inquieta, que tenía razón, q había fallado a sus amigas en general, xo a Mery en particular x culpa de haberse liado con un tio unicromosomático(como Lily,Anne y Mery le recordaban muchas veces) y q se merecía la cadena perpetua en Azkabán,xo sin los dementores,Lily volvió a decirle-xo bueno,si dices q no te pasa nada,entonces yo,como buena amiga q soy,te creo.

Joder,q poco ojo interior tiene esta chica

Ya había pasado la selección de los de 1º, y estaban todas sentadas en dos mesas pequeñas,donde cabían 8 personas,xo solo las ocupaban 7. El gran comedor no estaba distribuido en cuatro grandes mesas,sino q se dividía en muchas mesas,y en cada una de ellas cabían 4 personas. (Pronto,Dumbledore se daría cuenta q sería mejor cambiar la distribución de su "fuente de información" como lo era el Gran Comedor, y colocar 4 mesas,una xa cada casa.) Así que nuestras protas cogían siempre dos mesas,las unían y se sentaban juntas.

Bien,Susan,es ahora o...más tarde. Tienes q decírselo,no puedes esperar a q los ineptos la caguen y se lo digan a alguien q Mery no quiere q se entere,como Thomas Mac Allister y joderla...Diosssssss,como se va a poner Mery...mejor q sea más tarde...(N.A:sí,yo tb me pregunto cómo es q Susan entró a Gryffindor)(N.S:sí,claro,xo es q tu no sabes lo q es enfrentarse a ella,eso no es de ser valientes,es de ser suicidas)(N.A:ah,si?pues ahora te obligo a q se lo digas,x lista)

Chicas-anunció Susan-os tengo q contar algo-las 6 chicas dejaron de atender a sus diferentes ocupaciones( Lily se dedicaba a comer todo lo q pillaba, Anne seguía pensando en como estaría dotado Sirius y buscaba la forma de sacárselo a Bella sin q fuera demasiado obvio q estaba interesada, Ashley intentaba enterarse de por qué Johanna Peterson,su compañera de cuarto,no dejaba de mirar a Lovegood,Bella se dedicaba a contarle a Mery las razones x las q debía abusar de su cargo de premio anual y mery se dedicaba a contarle a Bella las razones x las q no debería abusar de su cargo,mientras q Alice lanzaba guisantes a los ojos a todas las chicas q intentaban acercarse a su Frankie) y se volvieron xa mirar a Susan-xo ahora no(N.A: se ha revelado!)(N.S:Cállate) q los EPQSQRNI no dejan de mirar- ante esta grandiosa revelación xa Ashley,Alice,y un poquito tb,xq negarlo,xa Bella, y deprimente revelación xa el resto,miraron todas hacia los merodeadores,q del susto,giraron tan rápido q sus cuellos crugieron(nunca os ha pasado?a mi una vez,me dolió un monton)-mejor qdamos sobre las una o así,cuando todo el mundo esté acostado,en el mismo sitio de siempre,ok?

Lily,Anne,Bella y Susan llegaron a la sala de los menesteres cuando ya se encontraban alli Mery,Alice y Ashley. "Descubrieron"esa sala en su primer año,si a eso se le puede llamar descubrir. Antes de entrar a su primer año, James y Sirius habían ido a Hogwarts con el abuelo del primero (anne se había tenido q qdar en casa,aprendiendo los principios básicos de cómo ser una chica de sociedad,clases impartidas x la señorita Rottermeller)(N.A:No sé como se escribe). Durante esa gran aventura,James y Sirius se perdieron,según Dumbledore y John Potter, y su situación fue incierta durante un periodo de tiempo,según ellos, y así fue como descubrieron esa sala. El caso es q al volver a la mansión Potter tuvieron el fallo de contarselo a Anne,q en ese momento estaba muy enfadada con ellos,así q fue a contárselo a las gemelas Canterbury y a Bella.Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts el 1 de Septiembre de 1971 y despues de haber conocido a Susan,Ashley y Lily,fueron corriendo a coger esa sala xa q fuera solamente de su propiedad,xo llegaron a la misma vez q los merodeadores,así q establecieron turnos xa estar alli. Las chicas habían llegado tarde xq habían tenido una discusión con ellos,xq tb querían estar alli esa noche,así q venían de establecer esos turnos.

Una vez dentro...

Está bien,se puede saber qué coño quieres?-preguntó Alice-Tengo sueño,y cuando tengo sueño me irrito facilmente, y a la mañana siguiente me salen ojeras, x lo q mi mal humor va en aumento y lo pago con el q menos culpa tiene,es decir...

ok,Alice,podrías cambiar de una vez el discursito,q todos los años es el mismo...-dijo Lily,un poco picada xq le había quitado las palabras d la boca,y eso le jodía mucho.

Habían pasado ya media hora,y en esa media hora no habían hablado nada de lo q Susan tenía q contarles,xo eso sí,habían hablado del nuevo look de Steffania Laurens,la compañera del dormitorio de Mery y Alice,del nuevo ligue de Claire Stevenson,una chica de Ravenclaw cuya debilidad eran los chicos 1 o 2 años menores q ella,Clark Pitting, del mejorado cuerpo (y tan mejorado) de Thomas Mac Allister,Ravenclaw del q Mery llevaba colgada desde hace un año. Cuando llegaron a ese punto de la conversación Mery se hinchó de orgullo,ya q según ella,el físico no le atraía,sino el interior,y ahora esos continuos años de sufrimiento habían dado su fruto.

**-**Bueno,Susan,lo has intentado,xo no puedes seguir sin contarnos lo q pasó-dijo Anne.

Ah,no?-lo intento Susan. Las caras de sus amigas le demostraron q,efectivamente,no podía-Bueno,está bien,Mery,esto va más contigo q con las demás,xo quiero q sepas q me arrepiento un montón y...que?-dijo,al ver las caras q tenían sus amigas.

has vuelto con el insurrecto,verdad?-dijo Mery preocupada.

Xo Anne no tuvo la paciencia de esperar a q Susan contestara,sino q la cogio de los hombros y,haciendo alarde de su inmensa finura,empezó a traquetearla con fuerza,mientras decía:

Aléjate de ella,maldito satanás,no conseguirás robárnosla, sal de las sombras y enfrentate a mi-gritó.

Nunca debí dejarle ese libro...-suspiró Lily.

Chicas,chicas,escuchadme,no he vuelto con el insurrecto.

Ah,no?-dijeron todas,unas mas sorprendidas q otras.

Pues no,y vaya una opinion q teneis de mi,ni q fuera a volver con él a la primera de cambio,ni q no me conociérais.

Precisamente x eso,prima,tienes menos aguante q Ricardo Bofil cuando ve una botella de whisky.

Ah,si?Pues eso lo demostraremos,chicas,xo no es eso lo q iba a deciros,sino q,bueno,ya sabeis q tengo la boca muy grande,cosa q heredé de mi madre y tú-dirigiéndose a Ashley-primita mía de mi corazón,heredaste de la tuya,x algo somos primas...

Dos horas y 37 rodeos más tarde,cuando Bella,Lily y Alice daban alguna q otra cabezada,Susan había conseguido decirlo,así q soltó todo el aire q había estado guardando de sus pulmones una vez q había visto q Mery no se le había lanzado al cuello,xo al ver su cara volvió a cogerlo,x si acaso.

Tengo sueño-dijo Alice.

Y bien?-preguntó,una vez q se había alejado lo suficiente y q Alice,sangre d su sangre,estaba delante de ella.

Bueno,está bien,si insistes en hacerme todos los deberes de Herbología,q se q te encanta,durante n mes,t perdono.

No sé como he podido pensar q t ibas a lanzar a mi cuello,eres demasiado Slytherin,no va contigo.Xo tengo otra cosa q deciros,esta vez la q va a joder al insurrecto voy a ser yo...

Ves?estás salida,no podemos dejar q se acerque a él,chicas,está indefensa!

Anne,no se refería a "joder" literalmente,te pasa algo?-dijo Lily,preocupada.Cuando Anne iba a contestarle q no,q ella no quería saber como estaba dotado Black,q no le interesaba nada,y q debería preocuparse x el estado de Susan y Alice,q tenían más peligro,y un poquito tb x el de Bella,Lily le volvió a decir-bueno,ya veo q no,Susan,sigue hablando,x favor.

Joder,q poco ojo interior tiene esta chica .

Ok,como iba diciendo antes de q la salida esa me interrumpiera,pienso joder a Prewett,y no en el sentido literal,sino contandoos el mejor secreto de los merodeadores.

Pues espero q este sea bueno de verdad,xq el antigue secreto mejor guardado de los merodeadores era q Lupin era un licántropo,y eso lo sabemos Snape,todos el profesorado,los merodeadores,los Prewett,Lovegood y nosotras,y cuando lo saben tantas personas deja de ser secreto.

Estoy contigo,Ashley,esos no tienen ni idea de como guardar un secreto-dijo Bella.

Tengo sueño-dijo Alice,bostezando.

QUERÉIS CALLAOS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ,COTORRAS!INTENTO CONTAOS ALGO Q NOS VENDRIA MUY BIEN SABER XA NUESTRA VENGANZA.

Está bien,Susan,tranquila,ya nos callamos,ok?-dijo Mery,siempre diplomatica.

Bien,pues,su secreto mejor guardado es q lo q vosotras conoceis como merodeadores es un fraude...-empezó a decir.

Cuéntanos algo nuevo.

Créeme,Ashley,q si me dejaras,lo intentaría.

ok,ok,ya me callo.

Como iba diciendo,son un timo,no x lo idiotas q pueden llegar a ser,eso es algo secundario,sino xq el grupo no está compuesto solo x 4 entes...

Claro q no,Peeves tb lo es,lo q pasa es q McGonagall le prohibió tanjantemente q se juntara con ellos desde q x su culpa el calamar gigante se instaló en el lago-interrumpio Alice,q al ver q Susan estaba a punto de convertirse en criminal dijo-vale,ya me callo.

Y es q Peeves les presentó a un antiguo amigo suyo,el unico estudiante q le había caido bien,salvo los merodeadores,Mundungus Fletcher,q les pasó de contrabando un calamar q xa ser un bebe,medía y pesaba lo mismo q un adulto,x eso era de contrabando.Se lo iban a regalar a Hagrid x su cumpleaños,xo al ir a la cabaña,Frank,haciendo alarde de su torpeza,tropezó con una piedra y la caja en la q estaba el gigante fue a caer al lago.Nunca antes habían visto tan enfadada a McGonagall.Aunque eso sí,el director se lo tomó muy bien,xq decia q ya era hora d q Hogwarts tuviera alguna mascota.

Puedo seguir?Bueno,pues eso,q no sol son ellos 4,sino q los Prewett,y tu príncipe azul,Ashley,tb lo son.Hacen los 7 las bromas.Ellos 3 son la clave q les falta a los profesores.X eso,cuando los supuestos merodeadores están castigados,Snape,McNair,Zabinni,Rosier y Skeeter siguen siendo las víctimas de sus actos bandálicos,x eso siguen siendo atacados x muñecas hinchables x los pasillos(las de McNair)x eso son atacados x champús voladores,x eso las escobas de Zabinni y Rosier siempre están de color rosa...la lista podría continuar.

Y por qué no quieren q se les reconozca su trabajo?-preguntaron Lily,Anne y Bella.

xq eso es típicamente Gryffindor.X regla general,la gente normalmente prefiere divertirse y no ser castigado,xo vosotros soy la clásica excepción que toda regla tiene.Sois masocas,tenéis q reconocerlo-nunca entenderé esa actitus vuestra de tener q llamar la atención...

Exacto,los profesores nunca dudan de q Lovegood y el Prewett odiado x Mery,es decir,Louis,no han hecho esos actos de bandalismo,cosa q es xq no los conocen.Y en cuanto al prewett insurrecto,ese nunca aparece en la escena del crimen,siempre está con Lupin perfeccionando las bromas,o con Longbottom recaudando los materiales necesarios-dijo Susan.Después tuvo q respirar.

Esto es justo lo q necesitábamos xa agarrarlos x las...

Anne!-dijo Mery,ya no tan escandalizada como en los años anteriores,a todo se acostumbra una-piensa en tu abuela.

ok,xo ahora harán lo q nosotras digamos,xa eso está el chantaje.

Ehh!eso es muy Slytherin-dijo Alice,siempre territorial.

Olvidas q casi la ponen en en vuestra casa-les recordó Bella-de aquí yo soy la unica Gryffindor Gryffindor.

Bella,ten cuidado,pareces un pavo real al q le acaban de arreglar sus plumas.Chicas,primero necesitamos idear un plan,esto hay q hacerlo minuiciosamente-dijo Ashley.

Tengo sueño-volvio a repetir Alice.

Sí,xo lo más importante es q,como dice Anne-Lily ignoró el comentario de Alice-harán lo q digamos. Tendré a Potter a mi mercé xa torturarle pensó.

De repente se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta

Chicas,es nuestro turno,ya podeis largaos-dijo Louis,tan atento como siempre.

De acuerdo-dijeron todas.

El primer día de clase había sido agotador. Para los Gryffis y los Raven,la mejor clase fue CCM(cuidado criaturas magicas),ya q el profesor Stubbens les caía a las dos casas genial(haciendo excepciones como las estiradas de la casa de los "inteligentes",q xa su gusto era demasiado...vulgar en su vocabulario,menos Claire Stevenson,q era la mas normalita de las de su curso).La consecuencia de esa clase fue impedir q Susan,aun picada x lo del chivatazo,le arrojara una serpiente pockilly,q era lo q estudiarían durante una temporada, a Fabian,al decir éste q no había mucha diferencia entre Susan y las serpientes de ese calibre,cuya caracterización principal era comerse a sus "machos" con los q tenían huevos y su pequeño tamaño.

Ah,si?-dijo Susan-dejame q lo compruebe,a ver si esta t come...aunque no sería una gran pérdida,xq entre q la tienes pequeñisima y lo malo q eres en la cama...

Eh,no juegues con eso-dijo Louis.Cuando Fabian iba a darle las gracias,volvió a decir-q una vez una tal Trelawney nos dijo q moriríamos los 2 a la misma vez.No quiero morir tan joven,antes quiero quitarle la virginidad a la estirada de tu cuñada,Frank.

Louis,a veces puedes ser muy frívolo-dijo James.Cuando Fabian iba a decirle q gracias,q él si q era una buen amigo,James volvió a decir-mira q hablar de vuestra muerte cuando Susan acaba de decirle q no da la talla...

Exacto,es muy triste-dijo Sirius.

Hermanito,está claro q tenemos diferentes criterios sobre la palabra "frivolidad"-dijo Anne.

Q pasa,princesita?a mi no me vas a decir nada?

Black,intento pasar de ti,así q intenta hacer tu lo mismo y todo será mucho mejor,tanto xa tu salud,como xa la de mi abuela,ok?-Y sin más,Anne se fue,acompañada x Lily y Susan.

ok,tendré q ser yo la única objetiva del grupo...James,cuando empiezan los entrenamientos?-dijo Bella.

Remus se encarga de decírtelo,mi vida,yo tengo a una pelirroja q perseguir,os habeis dado cuenta de q todavía no le he dicho nada?

Y ayer en el tren q hiciste?xq sino me equivoco la besaste...-volvio a decir Bella.

Como lo sabes?te lo dijo ella?

No,me di cuenta x la cara q tenía d...-Bella fue cortada x James-Veis,chicos?ella sintió el mismo placer q yo!

No James,no dudo q tu tuvieras cara de placer,xo la suya era d asco.-Remató Bella.

Sabes,Bellita?no mientes bien,xo puedes ser muy dura cuando quieres,y ahora me voy a jugar con el correcaminos,hasta luego.

Bueno,Lupilu-dijo Bella con rintintin-me vas a responder o q?

No lo se aún,Bella mia de mi amor-dijo Remus,con el mismo sarcasmo q ella-durante esta semana nos dan los horarios,asi q tendras q esperar.

En el equipo de los Gryffis jugaban Bella,Susan,Lupin,Black,Potter,Marjorie Whealtley,una chica de 5º q había salido con Regulus en un ataque de locura,xo q ya habia sido recuperada y estaba totalmente colada x Zack, y Zack Robbins, uno de sexto cuyo afan de ganar era superado solo x Potter y Lestrange,un Slytherin de septimo,muy,muy feo.

Susan y Black eran los golpeadores,Lupin el guardian,Potter el buscador y Bella,Zack y Jorie,como le gustaba q la llamasen,de cazadores. Según Anne,ella había sacado toda la mala leche x parte de la familia de su madre,desconocida totalmente xa ella(la familia y la madre), y su hermano habia sacado todo el encanto de la famiia Potter,inclusive su afan x volar. X eso,cada vez q alguien le decía algo sobre su mal carácter,ella decía q era culpa de la familia de su madre. Aunq había algunas cosas q si las tenía de los Potter's:su terquedad,el pelo y los ojos, y su especial afán x saltarse las normas.

Cretino-susurró Bella cuando Remus echó a andar,pasando un "poco" de ella.¿cómo se atrevía? primero la besa el año pasado,haciendo q se le formase un lio en la cabeza x saltarse la norma number one,como si fuera una slytherin de pacotilla(N.A:creo q esta chica aun no es consciente q tiene dos amigas en esa casa y otra de ellas estuvo a punto de ir allí)(N.B:Claro q lo se,xo eso no quita q los slytherin sean unos quebrantadores de la ley,aunq Mery sea la excepción)(N.A:mira,"Bellita",no t me reveles como Susan,ok?Sino hare q acabes con Lestrange,a q eso no te gustaría),después le dice q lo hizo xq le dio la gana y q ese beso no tenía la mas minima importancia,como si fuera una buscona de pacotilla (N.A:hay q enriquecer un poco el vocabulario,eh?),xa después pasar de ella ,dejandola con sus remordimientos de conciencia,ya q ni loca se lo iba a contar a sus amigas,pues era la unica de ellas q no había roto la norma(lo de Mery no contaba,xq sino llega a ser xq ella paso x ahi en ese momento,se hubiera liado con Louis fijo) y de eso estaba muy orgullosa,como si fuera una gryffindor de pacotilla...uy,Bella,ahi t has equivocado(N.A:ves?si utilizaras otras palabras no pasaría eso).

En la clase de pociones de séptimo,la cosa no iba mucho mejor...el profesor Sharpe había colocado a los alumnos de hufflepuff x parejas,qdando la cosa más o menos así:Danield Andrews (huffly)con Steff Bates(sly),Narcissa Black con Alice,Mery con Ashley,Caroline Harryson con Diana Jorkins,(la hermana de Bertha),dos Hufflys,Paul con Steffanie Laurens,McNair con John Moore,compañero de Paul,Rosier con Snape,y Jessica Swept(huffly) Roger Zabinni. Genial pensaba Paul, me ha tocado con la más cateta xa las pociones...para transformaciones...encantamientos...está bien,me ha tocado con la mas burra de la escuela,menos mal q no se me dan mal las pociones,q o si no ya estaría perdido,con la manía q me tiene el profesor,ya me habría castigado fijo

Hola,Paul-le dijo Caroline Harryson,q estaba en frente-me podrías dejar un momento tu pluma?

Claro,toma.

Míralo-dijo Ashley a Mery-coqueteando con una chica con novio...vergüenza tendría q darle,Mery,vergüenza.

Ashley,deja de montarte paranoias,q xq estén hablando no significa q vayan a foll...Alice!-le llamó la atención Mery,q sabía lo q iba a decir.Alice se sentaba una mesa x delante,y como nunca había entablado una amistad con Narcissa,no sabía de qué hablar con ella,así q decidió estar atenta a la conversación de su hermana con Ashley,xa poder opinar sin q le pidiesen opinion.-Dios mio,q hermana más vulgar q tengo!Ashley,como tú bien has dicho,Caroline está muy enamorada de Michael Wood.

No,yo no he dicho q esté enamorada,he dicho q salen juntos.Michael salií el año pasado de Hogwarts,quizá ella se siente sola y ha decidido tirarle los tejos a mi inofensivo Paul.

Eres Hufflepuff,no se supone q tienes q creer en el amor xa toda la vida,y,x lo tanto,q si dos personas están saliendo es xq se quieren?-pregunto Mery,un poco confundida.Ashley paso de ella.

Si eso es lo q t preocupa,Ashley-dijo Alice-tiratelo tu,sabes q está x ti desde q tiene uso de razón...ah!y de inofensivo nada,q me han dicho q tiene un polvazo...

Joder,Alice,se está pegando el vocabulario de Anne...ves?me estais sacando de quicio,he dicho la palabra jota o de e ere.

Ashley se encontraba en shock.

Alice,q has querido decir exactamente con q te han dicho q Paul tiene un polvazo?

Abandono,xa la proxima asignatura q tengamos juntas me pongo con Paul,es imposible hacer algo bien con vosotras...

Pues eso,no pensarías q te estaría esperando toda la vida,no?(N.A:he ahi la sutileza de slytherin)lo q quiero decir es q siempre has pasado de él, es lógico q se haya cansado,no crees?

Cuando Ashley se fue a x más ingredientes,pasó x "casualidad" x al lado de Caroline y le puso la zancadilla,y ésta,sin querer,echó todo lo q llevaba en las manos(un papel q se había estado pasando con Diana en el q ponía q Claire Stevenson se había liado con un tal Clark,de quinto,y lo mal q le qdaba el pelo azul electrico a Fannie Laurens(asi es como le gustaba q le llamasen,una foto de Michael,q desde q llegó a Hogwarts siempre la llevaba con ella xa poder mirarlo siempre y un espejo xa poder ver como le iba a Jessica con Snape,ya q,según Jessica,en cuarto tuvieron un flechazo y desde entonces están muy enamorados) al caldero.

Mery,q había visto lo q Ashley había hecho y las consecuencias q dentro de muy poco tendría,le dijo a su hermana:

Alice,xq le has contado todo eso a Ashley?

lo dices como si fuera mentira...

no,xo es q lo has pintado como si el se hubiese olvidado de ella y ...

lo q hará q acelere las cosas-interrumpió Alice.

BUM

Fue una casualidad q justamente cuando Victoriano Sharpe pasaba cerca de Paul,el caldero de Caroline reventase,haciendo reacción con el de Paul (Fannie no cuenta,no hizo nada).

Lovegood,Laurens,Harryson y Jorkins,estais castigados,pasaos esta tarde a las 6 x mi despacho.

Lo sabía se lamentó Paul (q pena)

Vaya,Lovegood,xa la próxima vez deberías de estar más atento,no crees?-dijo Ashley.

Paul empezó a reirse.

se puede saber de q te ríes?

de lo q eres capaz de hacer xa llamar mi atención.

A continuación,Ashley abrió mucho la boca,tanto q parecía q se le había desencajado(x un momentoAshley tuvo miedo de q así fuera).Cuando x fin pudo cerrarla y se recompuso,dijo:

Ten cuidado,q se t está pegando el ego de los merodeadores,aunq claro,si eres uno de ellos,no me extra... Joder,se me ha escapado (N.A:Joder,se te ha escapado!)

q has dicho?

nada,nada.

Está bien,q todo el mundo entregue sus pociones¡ya!

Poco a poco,había pasado la primera semana de clase,semana q había sido muy pesada y con mucha tensión entre los chicos y las chicas de esta historia,ya q Paul les había contado a los chicos q las chicas sabían algo,y las chicas andaban paranoicas perdidas xq los chicos no dejaban de seguirlas x todos los lados. Q alguna iba al cuarto de baño,ahi iba uno a esperar en la puerta a q saliera xa vigilarla,o en el caso de algunos a intentar entrar,xo cuando lo intentaba ahí estaba Mirtle,xa impedirlo. Era sábado x la tarde, y nuestras intrépidas protagonistas estaban en las Tres Escobas,xq a los de séptimo se les permitía ir todos los fines de semana a Hogsmeade.

Chicas-anunció Ashley.Todas la miraron.Cuando Ashley decía chicas con ese tono,es q algo no iba bien.-Creo q la he cagado.-Y exactamente,algo no iba bien.

**Bueno,aquí va un nuevo capi,espero q os guste a todas/os las q lo leais y x favor,dejadme un rr,andaaaa,q os cuesta?muy poco,ycon ese minimo esfuerzo,me haceis muy feliz,ok?**


End file.
